


This may be cheesy (but I think you're grate)

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara's bored in class and loves puns.ORKara doesn’t realize she whispered the pun under her breath until someone giggles softly behind her. She turns around, her heart beating a little faster from the shock, to meet the greenest eyes she’s ever seen. They’re shining in amusement, and Kara feels herself blush. Her heart is also not calming down like it should be by now. She thinks it’s because the face those eyes are a part of is so pretty.“Sorry. Didn’t realize I was saying that out loud.”“No complaints here,” the girl says, “I thought it was funny.”ORI saw a Tumblr prompt, Googled science puns, and had some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt I once again can't find.
> 
> A few notes before you dive in:  
> •While Kara is Kryptonian in this fic, that’s about where the similarities to canon end.  
> •Kara was around sixteen when she came to Earth in this AU - I wanted her to be mostly socialised on Krypton.  
> •Kara isn’t Supergirl (yet...?).  
> •The Luthors aren’t evil, just a rich local family.  
> •Let’s pretend Alien Amnesty is a thing and worked out, so I don’t have to think of a plausible reason for Kara to be chill about revealing her true heritage to Lena so soon after meeting her.  
> •Alex is out and proud, and already dating Maggie even though she’s still in med school.  
> •The last time I took Biology was my senior year in high school, so I know the “lecture-snippets" I’ve concocted here don’t necessarily make sense and definitely aren’t on college level, but they’re solely to give Kara the opportunity to make puns, so who cares.
> 
> Most importantly, enjoy!

Kara is bored.

She twirls her pen in her fingers at a speed that is only  _ just  _ human, and laments her situation for the umpteenth time. See, Kara’s from Krypton. And even worse, she was on the fast track for the Science Guild before her planet… before things went wrong. Which means this mandatory science credit thing at National City University really, really sucks for her. Last year, as a freshman, Kara thought she’d solved the problem - she’d registered for Physics 101, the equivalent of which she’d mastered at the age of nine, and aced the exam. Without ever attending a single class, if she might add. 

Turns out, that was her downfall. Apparently, there’s such a thing as attendance credits, and Kara, of course, had zero of those for Physics. Which is why now, in her sophomore year, she is sitting in Bio 101 bored out of her mind. (She’d decided on Biology because Earth’s is at least  _ different  _ from Krypton’s, if still terribly rudimentary and outdated and has she mentioned  _ boring _ ?)

So she sits, and sighs, and doodles in her notebook some more. She’d long given up on writing down anything resembling notes. She’s read through the textbook and the syllabus already, she would easily pass the exam. Why does she even need science credits for her journalism degree, anyway? Earth and its customs are still so confusing sometimes, even though it’s been over four years since Krypton… since she left. Kara pushes down the sadness that threatens to climb up the back of her throat and blinks to keep her eyes from filling with tears.

As usual, she tunes into what’s happening outside to distract herself from all the feelings. She’ll call Alex tonight and talk and cry it out, but now is not the time. Once she’s calmed herself down by listening to the white noise the campus becomes when she doesn’t focus her hearing, she goes back to listening (or trying to listen) to what the professor’s saying.

“... and so the ionic bond forms, and…”

“The name’s Bond. Ionic Bond. Taken, not shared.”

Kara doesn’t realize she whispered the pun under her breath until someone giggles softly behind her. She turns around, her heart beating a little faster from the shock, to meet the greenest eyes she’s ever seen. They’re shining in amusement, and Kara feels herself blush. Her heart is also not calming down like it should be by now. She thinks it’s because the face those eyes are a part of is so pretty.

“Sorry. Didn’t realize I was saying that out loud.”

“No complaints here,” the girl says, “I thought it was funny.”

“I’m Kara,” she introduces herself, somehow breathless. (Which is technically not even supposed to be possible on this planet, is it?) She’s completely flabbergasted by this girl, because she’s noticed her before, but she’s never seen her so much as move a facial muscle. Kara had her pegged as the studious type who takes everything too seriously and really needs to work on having more than one facial expression. And now she’s giggling at Kara’s lame pun? Let it be known that the combination of confusion and cute girls turns Kara into a mess.  She even sticks out her hand, for her to shake, like a complete dork.

“Lena,” the girl - Lena - says, taking the offered hand. Kara’s about to continue the conversation - because she really really wants to keep talking to Lena, even though she has no idea what she’s going to say - when the professor clears his throat.

“Miss Danvers. Am I boring you?”

_ Yes.  _

“No, sir.”

“Then pray tell why you are facing backwards at this point in time?”

_ Because Lena’s pretty and it makes me feel things. _

“Uh, I was just…” she glances up at the slide currently being projected on the wall above the professor’s head, and then flashes Lena a cheeky grin before continuing. “I was just telling Lena that I think we should stop talking about mitosis. It’s such a  _ divisive _ issue.”

A ripple of groans and low chuckles runs through the classroom. But Lena? Lena laughs out loud and then actually  _ snorts  _ and Kara’s pretty sure the sound makes her die a little bit. She is  _ so  _ going to do everything in her power to make Lena laugh again.

Even the professor’s smiling when he continues his lecture, and Kara breathes a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.  _ And  _ she made a pretty girl laugh.

It’s a good day for Kara Danvers.

***

She falls into step next to Lena when the class ends, and Lena acknowledges her with a soft smile.

“So,” Kara starts, “do you know where hippos go to university?”

Lena looks like she’s already laughing when she replies. “Where?”

“The hippocampus,” Kara answers with a grin. Lena laughs breathlessly, and Kara’s heart does the thing again.

“Is this going to be a thing now?”

“I mean, I’ll leave you alone if you want me to, but I really liked hearing you laugh, so I’d like to keep trying to make it happen.”

They’re out of the building by now, and Lena stops and turns so she’s facing Kara. Kara nearly runs into her because it’s so sudden, and she gulps when Lena stays in her space.

“Kara Danvers, are you flirting with me?”

_ Flirting. That’s the thing where you like someone, right? _

“Maybe,” Kara manages. (She’s pretty sure flirting’s what you do when you like someone. And she likes Lena, she thinks. But Krypton didn’t have any of this  _ crushing  _ and  _ dating  _ stuff, that’s what the Codex was for, and Kara hasn’t really gotten around to figuring out how all of that works.)

Lena’s eyes glint mischievously, and Kara can’t look away. Until, that is, Lena looks down at her watch and swears under her breath.

“I have another class right now. But have coffee with me tomorrow? After Bio?”

Kara barely has time to nod before Lena’s running off in the direction of her next class. She stops after a few steps, though, and turns back to give Kara a grin that can only be described as brilliant.

“It’s a date!” she shouts before turning and running again.

_ It’s a date. _

_ Oh, Rao. _

She’s definitely going to have to call Alex, now.

***

“Alex, how does dating work?”

“Hello to you too, Kara,” Alex chuckles over the line, and even though she’s teasing her, the sound of her sister’s voice calms Kara down. Slightly.

“Sorry,” she says, sheepish, “Hi. How are you? How’s Maggie?”

“I’m good. We’re good, Maggie’s working the night shift tonight. How are you?”

“I’m alright. Bio was slightly less boring today.”

“You know, as a med student, hearing you complain about the thing I’ve devoted my life to hurts,” Alex says jokingly, “but I’m glad things are looking up. Does that have anything to do with why you’re suddenly interested in dating?”

“Maybe. I think I like someone. And I think she asked me out.”

“What!” Alex, uncharacteristically, squeals. “Kara! That’s great!”

“Yeah, I kind of think so, too. I’ve just… I’ve never done this before, Alex. I’ve been so focused on adjusting to Earth in the last few years that I have no idea what to do now. I’ve never even liked someone.”

“Not even a schoolgirl crush, back on Krypton?”

“We weren’t socialized that way. It just didn’t exist. I’m in way over my head here.”

Alex’s voice goes soft. “Okay, I get it. So, what’s her name? Is she pretty?”

“Lena,” Kara says, and she blushes just thinking about her. “And she’s gorgeous, Alex. I made a joke in class and she laughed out loud, and after class we talked a bit and she asked me to get coffee with her tomorrow. She said it’s a date.”

“You made her laugh? My little sister’s got game!”

“More than once, actually. But now what do I do  _ tomorrow _ ?”

“Let me let you in on a secret, Kara: None of us really know how dating works. Just… hang out with her. Be nice. Try to make her laugh again. Be yourself. You’re wonderful and anyone would be lucky to date you.”

“I’m scared of messing it up. I’m fully aware that going on your first date ever at age twenty is weird. What if she thinks it’s  _ too  _ weird?” The fingers of Kara’s free hand worry at the edge of the blanket on her couch.

“If she’s worth it, she won’t mind. Maybe you can talk to her about it. Honesty is the best policy and all.”

There’s a pause, and then Alex sighs softly.

“I’m proud of you, Kara. This is a big step for you.”

“Thanks, Alex. Do you really think she’ll like me?”

“She’d be crazy not to.”

***

Kara finds herself nervously spinning her pen again the next morning, anxiously waiting for Lena to walk into the lecture hall. Her eyes are trained on the door, until she realises that that’s weird, so she looks around the room instead. She nearly jumps out of her seat when there’s suddenly a hand on her shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?” Lena asks, smiling softly. Kara, whose voice is suddenly not working for some reason, just shakes her head. A little too eagerly, if the amusement on Lena’s face as she sits down is any indication.

“You got a pun for me before we start the day, Kara Danvers?”

Okay, okay. This is at least somewhat familiar territory.  _ Try to make her laugh again. _

“Yeah! How’s this one? One plant says to another, “Are you hungry?” and the other replies, “I could use a light snack.””

The sound of Lena’s laughter combined with the  _ sight  _ of Lena’s laughter is almost too much for Kara, and she can’t stop a huge grin from spreading across her face. She knows she’s blushing again, but her chest feels warm in the best way and Lena’s eyes are shining back at her, so she doesn’t really mind.

“Photosynthesis joke, I like it.”

“Thanks,” Kara says, “It’s one of few things that Earth and Krypton have -  _ had  _ \- in common, actually.” She doesn’t really know why she says that last bit, other than that she wants to get the whole  _ I’m an alien  _ thing out of the way as soon as possible.

“You’re Kryptonian?”

“I am.”

“Like Superman?”

“Yeah.” The  _ I’m related to Superman  _ thing can wait until later. She can’t compromise Clark without talking to him about it, anyway. “Is that a problem?”

_ Please say no, please say no. _

“Not at all,” Lena says, her smile genuine, and Kara relaxes.

“Good,” she says, and before she can continue, the professor starts the class.

“Good morning, and welcome to our lecture on molecular biology. We’ll be starting with…”

Kara zones out pretty quickly, but at least she has something pretty to look at today. Lena is, as always, committed to taking detailed notes, but it helps that every time she catches Kara’s eye, a soft smile graces her lips.

There’s a spark in Kara’s head when the professor mentions some molecular biologist, and she allows herself a silent giggle before tearing a page out of her notebook and getting to work.

***

Lena can feel Kara’s eyes on her the entire lecture, and it makes her heart jump around in her chest. She relishes the feeling, that rush at the beginning of a new crush developing, the nice feeling that comes with being liked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kara scribbling on a page before sliding it across the desk to her. There’s a looping arrow drawn on it, pointing at nothing, labeled:  _ Molecular biologist (not discernable with the naked eye).  _ Lena can’t help herself, she lets out a loud laugh, fighting the insecurity that comes with the tiny snort that accompanies it. 

_ Kara likes hearing me laugh.  _

(Luckily, the professor doesn’t seem to notice, though a few other students turn to look at her briefly.)

Kara’s grinning proudly, affection shining in her eyes, and Lena just wants this damn class to end already so she can take this adorable dork out for coffee.

***

They head to one of the many coffee shops on campus as soon as they’re dismissed. Kara entertains Lena with more science puns on the walk there, and Lena finds herself in a constant state of amusement.

“Can I ask  _ why  _ you seem to be an endless database of science puns?”

Kara laughs, a musical sound that makes Lena’s heart skip a beat.

“When I got here - just over four years ago, now - it was really easy for me to learn languages. Like, I learned English in a week. But the more nuanced parts of it escaped me, like sarcasm and figurative meanings. Somewhere along the lines Alex - that’s my sister - realised that puns, among other things, helped me understand the nuances better. She bought me a giant book of puns, and I don’t know, I just love them, so I remember them. It’s dorky, I know.”

“It is,” Lena says, opening the door to the coffee shop and waving Kara through. “But it’s also really, really cute.”

Kara smiles at her softly and leads her to the ordering line. Then, suddenly, Kara deflates completely, and Lena looks up at her face to find the most adorable pout she’s ever seen.

“Kara?” she asks, slightly worried, but also distracted by this girl’s face and the cute as fuck thing it’s doing right now.

“They’re out of chocolate milk,” Kara says, as if it’s the worst thing to ever happen to her. It takes more self control than Lena’s willing to admit to stop herself from flashing her last name and being like  _ listen here someone better get this girl some chocolate milk.  _

“You’re adorable,” she says instead, and Kara blushes as if only just realising what she said. Lena finds it insanely attractive. “C’mon, I’ll get you an iced latte with mocha syrup. You’ll like it, I promise.” She orders their drinks and takes out her wallet to pay.

Kara smiles, obviously still a bit embarrassed. “I can pay for my own drink.”

“Nonsense, I asked you out, I pay. Them’s the rules,” Lena jokes, but Kara goes rigid.

“I’m sorry, no one told me the rules. Are there more?” She looks absolutely terrified, and Lena quickly pays for the drinks before taking Kara’s hand and leading her to a table. 

“Kara, there aren’t any rules. It’s just a joke, I mean, that’s usually how it goes, but - ugh, I’m bad at this. The point is, you have nothing to worry about, okay?” she tries to reassure her date as they sit down.

“I don’t?” Kara asks, wringing her hands.

“You don’t.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for freaking out, it’s just - I’ve never dated before. I’ve never even had a crush, really, because on Krypton we don’t - didn’t - do that, I didn’t even know I had the capacity to - so this whole thing with you is really new and kind of overwhelming? And - oh no - I’m not supposed to outright say I have a crush, am I? I should be flirting, right? I really don’t know what I’m doing. I’m - “

“Kara,” Lena interrupts her softly, placing her hand over Kara’s on the table between them. “It’s okay, I have a crush on you, too.”

***

“Alex says humans don’t really know how dating works, either.”

“You asked your sister about dating?”

“I had to, you asked me out, and like I said,” Kara points at herself. “No idea.”

“Well, she’s right. I like to think half the fun is in figuring it out together, but that’s just me.”

“I like the idea of figuring this out with you.”

***

“So, let’s get the boring first date stuff out of the way, shall we?” Lena says, and Kara nods enthusiastically. “What’s your major?”

“Journalism, sophomore. Yours?”

“Double major: Engineering and Business Studies. Freshman.”

“Wow, smart girl.”

Lena blushes. “Why are you in freshman Bio if you’re a sophomore?”

“Now that’s an interesting story…”

***

“And you called  _ me  _ smart! For our second date you are going to tell me  _ everything  _ you know about physics!”

“So there’s going to be a second date?”

“As if I’d pass up on all that knowledge  _ or  _ seeing your face again. Both at the same time? Yes, there’s going to be a second date.”

***

“Wanna hear another pun?” Kara asks, a goofy grin on her face.

“Go for it.”

“You know, I don’t think I need a spine. I mean, it’s only holding me back.”

“Kara!” Lena can barely speak, she’s laughing so hard. “That was the lamest one yet.”

“I know, but I had to.”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps  _ laughing  _ at my lame puns.” She puts air quotes around “lame” and Lena groans inwardly at how unfairly adorable it is.

“Which is why you tell them in the first place.”

“That’s correct.”

Lena honestly thinks Kara’s smile could replace the sun if it needed to.

***

She walks Kara home. Kara takes her hand about three blocks from the coffee shop, lacing their fingers, softly but determined. When Lena looks over at her, Kara’s resolutely looking forward as if nothing’s changed - but she bites her bottom lip to fight back a proud smile when Lena gives her hand a soft squeeze.

***

“Kara, may I kiss you?” Lena asks - hesitant, but not hesitant enough not to ask, because God, she wants to - when they reach Kara’s dorm door.

Kara looks confused. “What’s… What’s kissing again?”

Lena can feel her eyes get comically large, and she’s pretty sure her mouth is hanging open, and how does one explain  _ that _ ?

Kara bursts out laughing. “Oh my God, your face!”

Lena can’t help but laugh with her. “That was mean, Kara Danvers. And - ”

Any further protest is conveniently muffled by Kara’s lips on hers.

It’s the best first kiss Lena’s ever had.

***

The professor drones on and on. “... and so, with the help of carbon dating…”

Kara leans over to whisper in Lena’s ear, her arm casually slung over the back of her girlfriend’s chair. “I don’t know what carbon dating is, but I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

Lena giggles, and Rao, it’s still Kara’s favourite sound in the world. “You absolute dork. We’ve been together for three months.”

Kara presses a lighting-fast kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. “You love me.”

Lena sighs softly, the way she always does when Kara kisses her. (It’s Kara’s  _ second  _ favourite sound in the world.) 

“I do.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My sister… Alex is coming to town next week when her break starts, and she wants to meet you.”
> 
> Lena immediately freezes up, and it feels like her entire body goes numb.
> 
> “Alex wants to meet me?”
> 
> “Yes, she says I talk about you all the time so obviously I’m super serious about you so she wants to meet you.”
> 
> “Your notoriously overprotective sister wants to meet me, the girl you’re sleeping with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend on Tumblr @harlotquinn for helping me out with the emotional scene!

“Kara, get back up here.”

Kara collapses half on top of Lena after she grants her girlfriend’s breathless request, immediately attaching her lips to Lena’s neck and inhaling deeply. Lena smells like sex and Kara’s bed and Kara _loves_ her.

“God, you’re good at that.” She’s still breathless and Kara _did_ that. (Her greatest achievement, possibly ever, is making Lena Luthor’s voice sound like this.)

“Hm,” Kara hums, pre-occupied with the way Lena’s pulse point tastes under her tongue, “You enjoyed that, right?” (She asks as if she couldn’t tell - Lena is _not quiet_ in bed.)

Lena delivers a half-hearted slap to Kara’s shoulder, Kara nips her neck in retaliation, and Kara’s pulled entirely on top of her girlfriend again by the time Lena actually replies.

“Kara, darling, I’ll tell you what I told you the first time we did this: You.” She presses a kiss to Kara’s nose, and the whole thing is just so cute that Kara actually blushes, “Are.” Another playful kiss, and Kara knows exactly where this is going, but Lena looking at her this mischievously is too attractive for her to care enough to interrupt. (Especially when yet _another_ soft kiss is pressed to the corner of her mouth.) “ _Out of this world_ ,” Lena whispers against her lips before catching them with her own.

“You know, I’m supposed to be the punny one in this relationship. It’s how I won your heart, remember?”

“You must be rubbing off on me -”

“Don’t say it -”

“ - in more ways than one.”

“You went and said it,” Kara groans, burying her face in Lena’s neck once again. (It’s lowkey her favourite place in the world. Okay, high key. Very high key. Completely and totally her favourite place in the world.)

“You love me,” Lena teases, and Kara emerges from her safe haven to press a long kiss to her lips.

“I really do.”

Lena tightens her arms around Kara’s waist for a second before untangling their limbs and slipping out from under the sheets, rummaging through a drawer to find something to wear. Kara stares unabashedly, sometimes still in complete disbelief that this beautiful creature liked her dorky puns enough to want to get to know her. (Not to mention liked _her_ enough to figure out this whole dating thing with her, even _for_ her sometimes, and don’t even get her started on Lena being willing to deal with her literal alien appetite. God, she loves her.)

Lena finally finds a pair of boyshort panties and one of Kara’s T-shirts and slips it on, and Kara can’t say she likes the sight of Lena like this any less than Lena naked. Lena turns around to find Kara staring, and a pretty blush colours her cheeks when Kara doesn’t look away after being caught.

“And, anyway, some of your alien abilities _do_ play a role in making the experience… pleasurable.”

It’s Kara’s turn to blush at that, which she thinks was probably what Lena intended in the first place, but Lena strides back over to her side of the bed to kiss her again and Kara can’t really complain. (Though she _does_ want to complain when Lena doesn’t let herself be pulled back into bed, because Kara wants to snuggle her girlfriend some more, and maybe do some additional things, but it seems Lena has other ideas.)

“Come on, get dressed and I’ll make you breakfast.”

Has Kara mentioned she loves this girl?

 

***

Kara exits her bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in soft shorts and a tank top, to find Lena in the tiny kitchenette, frying bacon. She’s humming softly as she works, and Kara takes a moment to just look at her. Lena’s long dark hair falls almost to the small of her back, mussed from the morning’s activities. Her legs seem to stretch on for miles from under Kara’s shirt, which hangs loosely on Lena’s delicate frame. Kara sighs. She has no idea how she got this lucky, but she’s ridiculously and deliriously happy. (So happy her sister teases her about it, often.)

As Lena places the finished bacon off to one side and moves on to sauteing mushrooms, Kara comes up behind her and gently gathers Lena’s hair in one hand, opening up her neck to receive the soft kisses Kara places there.

“You seem to really be enjoying my neck today, hm?”

Despite her words, Lena relaxes back into Kara, prompting her to let go of her hair and slip her arms around Lena’s waist instead. She squeezes, melding herself to Lena’s back, and enjoying the barely there squeak followed by a content sigh that crosses Lena’s lips.

“Baby, you and I both know I always enjoy every single part of you.”

Lena giggles as Kara continues pressing kisses to her neck, slowly working her way up to her jaw, her cheek, her temple.

“I’m trying to cook for you, you know.”

Kara grins against Lena’s neck and revels in the slight shiver it pulls from her girlfriend. “I know, and I love you for it. But I’m just having trouble keeping…” She grabs a mushroom from the pan, popping it into her mouth. “... _mushroom_ between us right now.”

That gets a genuine laugh from Lena, the one with the little snort that Kara just adores beyond anything she thought she was capable of. She backs off, her mission accomplished, and hops onto the counter behind her, smiling innocently when Lena turns to level her with a playful glare.

“Good, you stay there and let me finish this. We both know you’re really hungry right now.”

“Not only for breakf-”

As if on cue, Kara’s stomach growls almost aggressively, and she blushes, even though she knows Lena’s used to it and even finds it endearing most of the time.

“See? No innuendos before I’ve had my coffee, please, now sit still and let me work.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Hush, you.”

Kara shuts up, swings her legs, and realizes once again how happy she is.

(She thinks this might be the happiest she’s been since she landed on this planet.)

 

***

“You make the best bacon I’ve ever had, do you know that?”

“Only because you tell me this every time I make you some, yes.”

Kara continues eating her breakfast, but Lena can tell she’s working up to saying something that’s making her stress. She patiently sips her coffee, giving Kara the chance to gather her thoughts. Finally, she speaks softly.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Yes, darling?”

(Even obviously nervous, the pet name pulls a small, absent minded smile to Kara’s lips, and the sight of it warms Lena’s chest.)

“You know how we’re on break?”

Lena almost laughs, Kara has a unique way of bridging topics, and she has no idea where this is going.

“Given that we’re currently having a late breakfast, and not in class, yes?”

Kara blushes slightly but carries on, and Lena knows she’s probably convinced herself that it’s now or never. Kara approaches everything she does with this focus and earnestness that’s simultaneously adorably endearing and unbearably attractive.

“My sister… Alex is coming to town next week when her break starts, and she wants to meet you.”

Lena immediately freezes up, and it feels like her entire body goes numb.

“Alex wants to meet me?”

“Yes, she says I talk about you all the time so obviously I’m super serious about you so she wants to meet you.”

“Your notoriously overprotective sister wants to meet me, the girl you’re sleeping with?”

“I mean, I prefer to think of you as my girlfriend.”

“Kara, I’m the first person you’ve ever dated, fuck. I took your virginity.”

“Again, I kind of gave it to you, you know?”

“Your sister is going to hate me on _principle!”_

Kara leans forward to softly rest her hands on top of Lena’s, stopping them from tapping on the table nervously. “She won’t. She knows how happy you make me, and she knows how much I love you. She’s going to think you’re great.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Because you _are_ great. Objectively.”

 

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s temple, and she melts into her side. Kara just has this ability to make her feel so soft and warm and safe, even when she’s really really panicky. Because Kara’s _big sister_ wants to meet her. Fuck.

“I highly doubt that you’re objective in this case.”

“You have to believe me, I have super powers.”

“Your cells metabolise yellow sunlight differently than human cells do, that doesn’t mean they’re _super_ powers -”

Kara shuts her up with a kiss, and Lena can’t really complain. After all, Kara isn’t entirely wrong - she is pretty super.

“So, when exactly is Alex coming?”

“Her plane lands late Sunday morning,” Kara says, already moving in to continue the kissing, but Lena leans back, just out of her reach. (She tries not to be affected by the small whine Kara lets out, but it _almost_ has her closing the distance she just created herself. This girl.)

“Sunday? As in, the day after tomorrow?”

Kara deflates visibly. “Yes.”

“And let me guess, she’s staying with you?”

“I mean, usually her and Maggie would get a hotel, but Maggie’s not coming this time and my couch is really comfy -”

“Kara!”

“What?”

“I needed at least a week warning.”

“To do _what?”_

_“Research!”_

“Uhm…” Kara looks genuinely concerned for her sanity, and if Lena’s being honest, she can’t really blame her. “Why?”

“So I know what to do to impress her! I need to put together a binder and learn about her interests, her job, what kind of things not to mention - I need _time,_ Kara.”

In truth, Lena needs more than just time. She needs to find a way to handle the situation. A plan, something rational she can follow step by step. Emotions are hard enough - though Kara, through some magic, has managed to make it almost easy. But family? She can’t even navigate her own, how is she going to impress Kara’s sister? She feels herself edging on panic. What if Alex hates her? What if she’s not good enough? What if she doesn’t deserve Kara? She’s spiraling, and she knows it, and yet there doesn’t seem to be anything she can do -

A hand slips into hers and the voices quiet immediately - how does she do that? She looks up into earnest eyes filled with so much emotion that her breath catches in her chest. It seems that while she was spiralling, Kara kneeled in front of her and took her hands, and is now looking at her so softly she doesn’t even know what to do with herself other than just look back.  
  
“Lena. I promise you that nothing my sister says could make me stop loving you - I’m not going anywhere. But I also promise you that Alex is going to love you. Because you, Lena Luthor, are a wonderful, smart, interesting, beautiful person, and people like you and being around you.”   
  
She hears herself make a noise that’s somehow the odd mixture of laugh, sigh and scoff laced with the feeling of holding back tears. How did the universe conspire to bring her a girl from the stars to quiet her thoughts like this? How did she get lucky enough to find someone from the other side of the galaxy whose touch could not only burn but also soothe? Someone who can make her feel love and acceptance with a single look? How is this girl possible? She’s a miracle. And suddenly Lena knows - she can face anything as long as she’s with Kara.

(Even a big sister who, by some cruel twist of fate, shares a name with her own big brother, though he never really earned the title. The thought of having to impress Alex brings back comments about her inventions being _cute_ and _maybe you should make them in pink,_ and just never being quite good enough, impressive enough, of always being second-best. It reminds her of the Alexander she could never truly impress - but even that, she thinks, she could’ve done with Kara by her side.)   
  
With that realisation, she completely melts. She is so in love with this sweet alien who, for some reason, loves telling her how much she’s worth. Kara’s still giving her that soft look, filled with affection and admiration and adoration - and probably some other emotions from the rest of the alphabet, too - and she can’t help but smile at her. Kara’s lips pull up into a smile of her own and she presses a kiss to their joined hands.   
  
“You feel better?”

“Yes. I don’t know how you do that.”

“I told you, I have super powers.”

(Lena’s kind of inclined to believe her.)

 

***

Lena hums softly as she gathers up some of her clothes from Kara’s floor, packing them into a bag she has propped open on the bed. Kara left a few minutes ago to go pick Alex up from the airport, and she wants to be gone by the time they get back - they’d decided to all have dinner together tonight, so Alex and Kara can spend some time together and Lena doesn’t have to meet Alex in an overwhelming place like the airport. So Kara had made her breakfast, grabbed her keys and kissed her cheek, and promised to pick her up tonight. She’s surprisingly calm about the meeting Kara’s sister thing now, which probably has something to do with the fact that Kara spent all of Saturday showering her in love and affection and validation. She lets out a happy little sigh - Kara’s really so amazing.

She’s just zipping up the bag when she hears a key turn in the front door lock, and she remembers that her girlfriend is an alien with the power of flight - that when she said she was picking Alex up from the airport, she meant _literally,_ and the two hours Lena assumed she had because of the drive should have been something closer to twenty minutes.

Lena doesn’t even have time to decide what to do - she’s seriously contemplating climbing out the window and down the fire escape - before the footsteps stop.

“Ow, Kara, why’d you just stop like that?” That must be Alex.

“Shit, Lena’s still here. I can hear her heartbeat.”

They’re speaking in low voices, but Lena can still tell what they’re saying. (Maybe she’s pressed against the door so she can, but that’s no one’s business but her own.)

“So? The whole point of this is for me to meet her -”

“I wanted the environment to be more controlled, she’s really nervous, and now I’m springing this on her. Ugh, I keep messing this up, Alex.”

“I’m sure it’ll be - “

“This was so important, I did the whole dinner thing so she’d be more comfortable because I already didn’t give her enough time to prepare. And then I don’t tell her how much time she has to get out of here, like an idiot. Okay, you stay here and I’m going to go see if she’s okay. Just - yeah, just wait here.”

Lena scrambles to look casual and not like she was eavesdropping, which of course means she looks awkward as all hell when Kara steps into the room.Kara gives her a sheepish smile.

“You heard all that, huh?”

“You recognise my heartbeat?”

Kara blushes. “I mean, yeah, I find it really soothing. I tune into it sometimes when I’m feeling overwhelmed, and - this is a conversation for another day. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about the flying thing, I should’ve thought of it, I know you wanted more time to prepare yourself for this." 

Lena takes stock, realizes that she’s actually fine, takes a moment to be surprised, and then steps into her girlfriend’s space. She takes Kara’s hand and places it over her heart.

“Kara, listen to my heart. Feel it. I’m completely calm, and believe me, I’m surprised too. But I think I’m actually ready for this.”

Kara grins. She looks so genuinely happy, and Lena loves her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to meet your sister.”

Kara threads their fingers together, presses a kiss to her forehead, and leads her out of the room. Her chest puffs up in pride as they get Alex’s attention, and she gives Lena’s hand a squeeze. 

“Alex, this is my girlfriend, Lena. Lena, this is Alex, my big sister.”

 

 ***

Alex and Lena, of course, get along splendidly. And Kara, of course, can’t stop smiling. 

“So, Lena, Kara tells me that you’re the freshman intern for that new nanotech project the university’s doing. Please, please tell me you have details.” 

Lena’s face practically explodes into a smile. “Boy, do I have details.”

 

***

Lena is kind of having the time of her life getting to know Kara’s sister. She should’ve expected it, to be honest - comparing herself and Kara, she should’ve realized that Alex would be nothing like Lex. Of course she’s the picture of the perfect big sister. Alex treats her like a peer and an equal, which shouldn’t mean as much to Lena as it does, but what can you do? At least it’s going well. They’d spent the last hour discussing the new nanotech project, and Alex had actually given Lena some valuable insight that she’s burning to share with her supervisors.

“I have to say, Kara, you’ve found quite the smart girl here. I can see why you’re so taken with her.”

Kara blushes and presses a kiss to Lena’s temple, tightening the arm she has around her waist. The Danvers sisters and Lena had elected to order pizza instead of going out to dinner, and are currently hanging out on Kara’s couch in various stages of pajamas. Lena feels the pride puff up her chest, both that Kara’s big sister thinks she’s _smart_ and at the affirmation of Kara’s feelings for her.

“Aw, babe, you’re _taken_ with me?”

Kara laughs. “I am. You know this.We’ve been dating for almost four months.”

“It’s still good to hear that your sister noticed.”

“Oh boy, did I notice. This one hasn’t talked about anything else since she met you!” Alex chuckles, and Lena feels like her heart might explode.

“Don’t worry,” she murmurs into Kara’s chest, knowing she’ll be heard, even if her voice is barely audible. “I’m very much taken with you, too.”

 

***

“That went well, right?” Lena can’t help but ask when Kara walks her to the door, lingering against the door frame. There’s a soft, adoring look on her face and Lena wants to stay _so badly,_ but she’s not quite ready to spend the night with Kara when her sister’s right in the other room. She also knows Kara’s been missing Alex like crazy, so she’s happy to give them the night to catch up properly. She gets to see Kara every day.

“It honestly couldn’t have gone better. If I was less confident, I’d be worried that my sister’s going to steal my girl.”

Lena laughs and lets Kara pull her in for a tight hug and a kiss to her forehead. They separate, but Kara keeps Lena’s hands in hers.

“I honestly didn’t expect to have that much fun. Thank you.”

“Did we _cashew_ off guard with our fun dynamic?”

“That was a weak one, Danvers.”

“Ouch, _nutting_ worse than your girl not liking your puns.”

“Honestly, that one was worse.”

“Yeah, I know. Honestly I can’t think of anything other than how happy I am right now.”

Lena can’t really think of anything else, either. She’s really, really in love. She could just stand here, staring into Kara’s eyes, thinking about how happy she makes her, probably forever.

“Hey! You guys are really cute and everything, but you’re letting in the cold, you lovesick idiots.”

Lena chuckles, kissing Kara to stop her from yelling at her sister. “Good night, darling.” 

Kara smiles softly.

“Bye.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this but I can't look at it anymore so please take it.
> 
> @rosa-bi-az on tumblr!
> 
> ALSO please go check out this fic I posted at a really bad time of the day that got less attention than usual, because it's low key my favourite I've ever written:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304855/chapters/38136881

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the chocolate milk moment goes to my best friend and her fanfiction life.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, Validation makes me happyyy
> 
> Tumblr: @bi-genius


End file.
